


Clowns, Dogs, Mutants, oh my!

by DilbertFromTheComics



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, lot of things might be changed, tagging will be changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23577790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilbertFromTheComics/pseuds/DilbertFromTheComics
Summary: When Jake English's cousin and friend die gruesome deaths, he is understandably horrified. Three years go by after their untimely death, and Jake has moved on. But when he meets a stranger, he realizes that perhaps his cousin is still alive.
Relationships: John Egbert & Jade Harley
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Clowns, Dogs, Mutants, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Stubborn Flocks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115056) by [09Pyros_09Hydros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/09Pyros_09Hydros/pseuds/09Pyros_09Hydros). 



Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The ticks of the grandfather clock sounded throughout the room. Jake English twiddled his thumbs together. Today is a sad day for him. Today was the day that two of his closest friends died. His cousin and one of his friends. They were thirteen years old when they disappeared. Grandpa and Mister Egbert were in hysterics trying to locate the two, Jake was sure that Grandpa would go on a rampage if the search continued much longer. When they found Jade and John, he was hopeful that they were fine that whatever had happened to them, they were alright. His hopes where dashed when he read their autopsy reports. 

They died gruesome deaths. 

John had one of his arms severed, it was barely hanging on. One of his eyes had been scooped out, being filled with a viscous green goo. Messy gray paint decorated his face as if whoever murdered him had attempted to apply the paint, but was sloppy in doing so. His death was chilling indeed, but he broke down when reading through Jade’s report.

What made Jade’s report much more horrifying was the fact that they had tampered her body to the point where he almost didn’t recognized her. Below her regular arms were two more, the right arm having an extra one on it’s wrist. On her head were two dog ears that were stapled onto her head, a matching tail stuck on her lower backside. Her body was riddled with bullets and the green glowing fragments that were stuck to her turned out to be uranium. How they managed to acquire so much of it was unknown.

Their inner family circle was broken after their deaths. Grandpa grew cold. He would snap at Jake whenever he felt that he was being too loud. Not that Jake could blame him, Grandpa loved Jade so much, he understood that Jade was one of the things that made him happy.

Mr. Egbert fell in a deep state of depression. When Jane and Mr. Crocker visited, they were shocked to see the once tidy house turned into a pigsty, Mr. Egbert passed out on the couch with rows upon rows of bottles surrounding him. It would take him three years of sessions with Ms. Rosalind to take him out of that state, but even then his mental state was shaky. He never smiled as much as he did, nobody could mention John around him lest he burst into tears and break down. 

Ding! Dong! Ding!

“Come along, Jake.” Grandpa gruffed, sitting up from his chair and dropping the newspaper. Jake wordlessly nodded and walked outside, getting in the back seat of the car. Grandpa turned on the engine and drove off.

The ride was silent, neither Harley men saying a word to each other. Jake watched the scenery pass by, wondering if Jade and John were happy where they are. He sure hoped they were. “We’re here.” Granpa said, pulling up to a parking lot. Jake got out the car. “You can go ahead of me, lad.” The teen nodded and went inside the mall.

The mall had become a comfort for Jake the past few years. Here was the first time he met with his group of friends. More often than not he would fondly reminisce about the good all days where he, Jade, and their friends would goof off in the food court while the adults took care of business. It had became a sort of tradition to gather here for a get-together.

“Jakey!” He smiled. He sees a blonde girl waving at him. “Hold on Roxy, I’m coming!” Jake jogged to their table,. “What took you so long dude? We thought you weren’t gonna show up.” Dave asked, sipping soda. Jake pouted. “Well sorry! Grandpa is rather stingy with routine. You know he loves sticking to that!” Roxy giggled, Dave rolling his eyes and smirking . “How are you feeling, Jake?” Rose asked, steepling her fingers together. “To be honest, a bit tired and sad...” He sighed. Everyone on the table nodded in agreement. Jake noticed that someone was amiss. “Has anyone seen Jane?”

“Sorry for the wait!” “Speak of the devil, the devil arrives.” Chuckled Dirk. Jane huffed as she sat near Jake. “Sorry again! Dad forgot to buy some groceries and he dragged me along with him!” “Aw, don’t worry about it Janey!” Roxy reassured Jane. “It’s alright if you’re a few minutes late.” Jane smiled, then looked around the table as if she were looking for someone. She stopped herself once she realized what she was doing.

“Still looking for them?” Rose asked softly, the mood growing quiet. Jane sighed. “I suppose so, yes... I still haven’t gotten over those two. I keep wondering when John will visit, then I remember that he’s... no longer with us.” Dave’s soda cup crumpled a bit. “Quite understandable...” Rose sighed. “But we have to be strong. For John and Jade. Yes, it’s sad they are gone... But they wouldn’t want us to be sad. They would have wanted us to cheer up, to joke around. Like the good days.” The group was silent, then began to chat with one another.

Like Rose said, it was sad that their friends have gone. But today? Today, they will have fun and remember the best times. Today would be a nice day.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearby, a girl with long dark shaggy hair grumbled, waiting impatiently for her brother to arrive. She tapped her fingers on the table, baring her teeth and twitching. What was taking him so long? He should have gotten those damned groceries earlier. She was STARVING. Her eyes flickered to the table to her right. The table mostly consisted of teens, who weren’t really paying any attention to their snacks. The girl licked her lip, hungrily gazing at the food. It was risky for sure, but they wouldn’t notice a tiny portion of it going missing, right?

With her mind made up, she stood up and sneaked over to the table.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jake wasn’t exactly paying attention to the current conversation. He more or less nodded and hummed at whenever the others wanted his opinion on something. As he reached over to his fries, he stopped when he realized when he was reaching for nothing. He looked down and saw an empty space where a tray of fries should be. Jake looked around, looking for where the tray went. Perhaps one of his friends took it without him noticing? He’d be annoyed, yes, but he’d just be relieved to see that a thief hadn’t stolen them. Unfortunately, he spotted no such tray near any of his friends. Where could it had gone? From the corner of his eye, he spotted movement.

‘Aha!’

That girl had made off with his fries! “Hey! You!” Jake called out, catching his friends’ attention as he stood up. The thief froze, not looking at Jake. “You give those back, that is not yours.” Without a warning, the girl took off, absconding with Jake’s fries. “Stop! Give back my food!” Soon after Jake ran after this mysterious person,

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!’ Mentally swearing, she clutched the tray of fries between her arms as she booked it, Jake after her tail. She looked around with desperation and rage, looking for her stupid brother as the boy chased her. Where is he?! He was supposed to meet up with her at the food court! Suddenly, she yelped as her hair was roughly tugged, causing her to jerk backwards and drop the food. She began to growl, pulling back at her hair. “What is your deal...” Jake slowed down as he took a good look at her face, mouth agape. 

Two cousins stared at each other in painful silence, reunited in unconventional circumstances.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another part of the mall, a young man debated on which brand of flour to purchase. While he never took up baking, he was willing to try his hand at it, and he wanted his first attempt to be passable. If he knew anything about his sister, he knows full well that she would be rather disagreeable if she considered his cooking less than tolerable. As he continued to contemplate his choices, a bedraggled man walked up to him. “Excuse me...” The man tapped the boy’s shoulder. “Hmm?” He turned around to face the man.

‘He’s certainly seen better days,’ Thought the teen as he took in the elder’s appearance. His hair was messy and uncombed, scratchy-looking beard and sunken eyes. His clothing looked as if they were hastily put on with no thought or adjustment, fedora adorning a peculiar looking stain. The teen felt pity for the man.

“Do you mind handing me flour...? Sorry for troubling you.” “Oh it’s no matter sir!” He eagerly handed him the said ingredient, the man grunting a thanks and throwing it in his own cart. “I couldn’t help but notice that you are buying baking supplies... do you have any tips for a first time baker?” “Oh, of course...” The man yawned. He looked at the younger and froze, as if he had seen a ghost. Without any warning, he grabbed the teen’s shoulder and stared at his face. “John...?” The man whispered, tears welling up in his eyes. The teen internally cringed. He was hoping he wasn’t recognized. “Sir? I do believe you have the wrong person.” Shaking his head, the man looked at ‘John’ once more. “No no no no no... you have to be John. You... You look and talk like him. I would recognize those eyes anywhere.” Grimacing, the teen tried again. “I’m sorry sir, but I am not John. My name is Cain Quin. I'm sure that you'll find this 'John.'” Wrestling himself from the elder’s grasp, Cain attempted to walk away. “No... Please, don’t do this to me.” Cain felt his arm being gripped. Sighing, he turned to face the man. “I did not want to do this, but you leave me no choice.” The man let out a sharp cry as Cain jabbed at his shoulder, forcing him to release his arm,

Grabbing his cart, Cain took off, barreling past the security sensors. Cursing to himself, Cain continued to run, making off with the stolen goods.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh i hope i'll be able to work on this more! thank you so much for reading :D


End file.
